The Flower That Didn't Have Time To Grow
by Selina4
Summary: A short romantic fic between Cloud and Avalanche member Jessi. Enjoy! (Lime involved)


FINAL FANTASY 7  
  
The Flower That Didn't Have Time To Grow  
  
Written By Selina  
  
Rating: R / 15  
  
Completed: Friday 18th July 2003  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters and Places in this story belong to Squaresoft and not to me. I'm just borrowing them!! ^_-  
  
Setting: Right after Avalanche blow up the first Reactor in the FF7 game in Sector 8. The group have just returned to Tifa's 7th Heaven and Cloud and Barret just agreed that Cloud would stay with them for another job for 2000 gil. It's in the middle of the night and everyone is asleep.  
  
Authors Quick Note: I'm advising you before you read this that you know the beginning of FF7 very well. You'll understand it better! Thanks ^_^  
  
Enjoy!  
  
The Flower That Didn't Have Time To Grow  
  
Sector 7 Slums - Tifa's 7th Heaven  
  
Cloud opened his eyes slowly and stretched while yawning loudly. He glanced around him and smirked at the other members of Avalanche who slept on the floor in front of the large television.  
  
Maybe if they weren't such losers they'd be able to get enough money to put beds in this wreck, he thought as he stood up and stretched again. He looked over at his sword and grinned. That thing had helped him so much over the last few days but maybe it was time for an upgrade. He considered buying a new one with the money he'd just earned.  
  
Cloud sighed and walked over to the pinball machine, which was also a secret lift. Standing on the platform he bashed the button and waited patiently for the lift to move. He really needed a stiff drink right now and he was sure Tifa wouldn't mind if he helped himself to a can of beer from behind the bar.  
  
Once the lift reached the upper level of the bar, he dragged himself to the freezer and pulled out a frosted bottle of beer. He popped the cap and threw it into the bin then placed the glass bottle to his thin lips and sipped the strong brew. His eyes widened and he gasped, he hadn't expected it to be so strong! But that was just what he needed at that time.  
  
It was the middle of the night and a few hours ago Avalanche had attacked the No. 1 Reactor in Sector 8 by setting a bomb in the core. Even though Cloud wouldn't admit it to them he was a little nervous about hanging around a bunch of illogical, idealistic rebel amateurs who were handling explosives and he was more than a little surprised that his childhood friend Tifa would hang around with a bunch of people like that. To them they were fighting for a cause but to him he was fighting to get paid.  
  
Cloud stumbled to the exit of the bar holding firmly onto his liquor bottle. He needed some air to wake him from his daze; he was still a bit tired. He pushed open the swinging doors and closed his eyes as the cold breeze brushed against him. It was refreshing in a way but the smell was heavy with fumes and smoke.  
  
Opening his eyes he noticed that he wasn't alone out there. Jessie stood resting her arms on the banister staring straight ahead over Sector 7 Slums. Cloud grinned at her while taking another swing from his beer. She looked really cute in her pale green baggy pyjamas, which had baby elephants stitched on them. Her dark ginger hair was pulled back in a short ponytail. Cloud stepped towards her still grinning.  
  
Jessie realised that she wasn't alone so turned to face whoever it was then blushed when she noticed it was Cloud. She always felt like melting whenever she looked at that guy. He was so handsome and had such piercing eyes.like shining turquoise.  
  
At any time when he was around her heart raced and her blood pumped which was odd to her because she'd never felt like that before. She had liked other guys in the past but none of them so quickly. It normally took her a few weeks to starting liking someone but this guy had only been around for a couple of days.  
  
"Hi there." Cloud smiled and walked closer to her so they were side by side.  
  
"Hello." Jessie replied. She looked down at herself suddenly realising that she was in her childish pyjamas. "Oh my gosh I can't believe you're seeing me in these things." Jessie squeaked in horror.  
  
Cloud sipped his beer. "Hey it's no problem. It's kinda cute."  
  
Jessie looked at him in disbelief. "You think so?"  
  
He nodded smiling at the adorable young girl. She was the only one from the group Avalanche that he genuinely liked when he first saw her. She was such a romantic, buzzing with ideas and always hopeful. It seemed weird to Cloud looking at her like this. Before whenever he saw her she would be wearing her battle gear and that headband to make herself look tough but now.without that clothing she actually looked more innocent and sweet. "Yeah I do." Cloud answered.  
  
Jessie smiled then looked straight ahead over the slums. "So.how did you find my lesson on the Midgar Rail System?"  
  
Cloud nodded. "It was good. I never realised the system was so complicated. But you seem to know it all like the back of your hand."  
  
Jessie shrugged shyly. "Well.I like that kind of stuff. Bombs and monitors.you know, flashy stuff." She paused for a moment. "You know each of these Sectors used to have names but no-one remembers them.. instead of using the names or even coming up with new names, we refer to them by numbered Sectors. That's the kind of place this is.."  
  
"Mmm." Cloud looked down at her but she was staring straight ahead over the slums.  
  
"We are fighting for a cause. We want to save the Planet from Shinra, we want Midgar to be a nice place for people to live again." Her voice was shaky with passion.  
  
"Is that why you can't sleep? You were thinking about your cause?" Cloud asked softly.  
  
Jessie shrugged. "I guess.but I was also thinking about the sky.."  
  
He frowned slightly. "The sky?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah.if that plate weren't above our heads we'd be able to see the sky instead of a hunk of metal. The upper world.a city on a plate.it's because of that the people down here are suffering. It's not fair! Why would Shinra want to cover the sky with that damn plate! Don't they realise they are just slowly killing the people down here? The city is full of polluted air.no crops will grow.no trees.we don't even get many flowers here. On top of that the Reactors are draining up all the energy. It's just not right Cloud. That's why someone has to stop them."  
  
"Why not just move to the upper plate?"  
  
She shrugged. "It costs a lot of money to live up there and we love this place no matter how polluted it gets. It's our home.we won't just abandon it. It's like a train. It can't run anywhere except where the rails take it."  
  
Cloud nodded looking up at the plate. "The floating city.. Pretty unsettling scenery."  
  
Jessie looked at Cloud and smiled slowly. "I'm surprised to hear you say something like that. You know you're full of surprises."  
  
He grinned reaching into his pocket. "Well.what do you think of this one." He pulled out a small yellow flower and held it to her.  
  
Jessie's eyes lit up with delight. "A flower?! You hardly ever see these in the slums. Where did you get it?"  
  
"I bought it from some flower girl in Sector 8."  
  
Jessie touched it with her fingertip. "Oh wow! You should take care of it.these are rare."  
  
Cloud shrugged. "There's no need. It's for you."  
  
"Really?" She cried staring up into Cloud's eyes.  
  
He smirked and put his bottle on the banister then took hold of her warm hand and placed the flower in the centre. "Really."  
  
Jessie bit her lip while gazing at the flower with teary eyes. "Oh Cloud.you shouldn't have."  
  
He shrugged. "No big. Tell you what.if I see that flower girl again I'll buy more from her okay."  
  
Jessie blushed and looked down while shaking her head. "You don't have to."  
  
Cloud smiled. "I want to."  
  
She smiled back at him holding the flower under her nose. "Thank you Cloud. It smells wonderful."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Jessie glanced over the slums and sighed. "The next mission will be to blow up the Sector 5 Reactor but before that would you like me to take you on a quick tour of the city."  
  
Cloud looked down. "That'll be cool. When?"  
  
"Weeeelll.how about we go now?" She suggested hopefully.  
  
He shrugged. "Why not."  
  
Jessie nodded. "Great. Let me just get changed and we'll go."  
  
"Okay. I'll wait here."  
  
After waiting for her for fifteen minutes Jessie finally came back. Cloud smiled at her as she stood there nervously waiting for his approval. She was wearing a thin-strapped light blue dress that went down to her knees, a white knitted cardigan and white shoes. Her hair was left loose and a little wet indicating that that she'd had a quick shower. The dress seemed to be made of a very thin material because he could see the curve of her small but shapely breasts. He noticed that she was wearing a little bit of lipstick and had to admit.she looked really good.  
  
Jessie put her hands behind her back and grinned shyly. "Well.what do you think?" She asked quietly avoiding his gaze.  
  
"You look great Jessie."  
  
She blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"So.where to first?" Cloud asked throwing his empty bottle in the trash.  
  
"Let's go to Wall Market." She stated.  
  
"Where's that?"  
  
"In Sector 6 not far. You'll enjoy it. Let's go."  
  
Sector 6 - Wall Market  
  
Cloud and Jessie entered Wall Market half an hour later and the place was full of life even though it was the middle of the night. People were buzzing around going into different shops or standing around gossiping. Shop owners stood outside of their stores and were advertising their merchandise. It was a bustling metropolis!  
  
Jessie jogged forwards a few paces and looked around in delight at where to go first. Cloud glanced around and noticed a girl running around dressed like a bee or wasp.  
  
"Hey Jess, check her out." Cloud called.  
  
Jessie looked over at the girl and grinned. "That's the outfit they wear at the Honeybee Inn."  
  
"What's that? Maybe we should go there first." He suggested.  
  
Jessie giggled. "I don't think you'd like it there Cloud. They specialize in male on male action if you understand."  
  
Cloud raised his eyebrows. "Really? Never mind then."  
  
"We could still go there if you really want to." Jessie laughed.  
  
"No no it's okay."  
  
Jessie smiled at him then headed for a diner. "Why don't we have something to eat? I'll buy."  
  
Cloud rubbed the back of his head but before he could answer she rushed into the diner. He followed and was surprised by the people in there. The diner was a mess. There was a long counter, which was where you were meant to eat, and it was hardly clean. The cooking area was a complete wreck and looked unhygienic and all the customers were fat, nasty looking men. Cloud had no intention of eating there.  
  
Jessie was standing in the doorway and seemed as disgusted as Cloud was. A customer shouted something at the cook then lunged across the counter and a huge fight began.  
  
"Maybe we should eat somewhere else." Cloud suggested watching as he cook slammed his fist into the customers face.  
  
Jessie nodded. "You read my mind."  
  
They walked out of the diner and continued walking up Wall Market until they came to a Boutique. "Cloud? Would you mind if I take a look inside there?"  
  
He grinned. "Nope that's fine."  
  
The Boutique was very stylish and there were a lot of people in there bustling around looking for things to buy. Jessie was rushing around the shop like a bee. It appeared that she was looking at every outfit in the store not that Cloud minded. She tried on a couple of outfits and asked for Clouds opinion, which was always a positive. But one of the outfits made her look so hot. It was a long figure hugging black dress with a spilt at the back that showed her well-shaped legs. The front came up high and fastened at the back of her neck and almost the whole of her back was exposed. It was beautiful.  
  
Jessie had been ecstatic by his reaction and decided to put a deposit down on it.  
  
They then headed to the bar to get something to eat. The table they decided to eat at was in the corner and they were waiting to receive the 'Korean B.B.Q Plate' they had ordered.  
  
"I'm having a great time." Jessie stated happily.  
  
Cloud grinned. "So am I."  
  
She smiled shyly and glanced up at him. Cloud was such a nice good-looking guy and she knew that she definitely had a major crush on him. He was so patient, always listened and nice to her. She hadn't had that much attention from a man since Biggs. She had dated Biggs back when she was sixteen almost three years ago but that never lasted not that she wanted it to. He was more like a big brother than a boyfriend.  
  
He was the first and last person she'd dated.  
  
Cloud grinned as the waitress came over with their food. When she left they began tucking in.  
  
"So." Jessie began. "How's it going between you and Barret now? Have you patched things up?"  
  
Cloud waited until he had finished chewing the food in his mouth before answering. "Ummm not really but I think he's beginning to understand the arrangement. I'm not apart of Avalanche and am only here for the money."  
  
"I see." Jessie looked down and continued to eat.  
  
"But he seems to have the idea that I'm still with 'Soldier' and will report back to them or some shit like that. I already told him I'm a mercenary now and if he doesn't trust me then don't bother hiring me." Cloud explained.  
  
"What did he say when you said that?" Jessie asked.  
  
Cloud sighed sipping on the water he's ordered with his food. "I don't think I can repeat what he said." He chuckled. "It's not the kind of thing to repeat back to a lady that's for sure."  
  
Jessie laughed. "I know what Barret can be like when he gets angry. You know the only time he doesn't cuss like that is in front of Marlene."  
  
"I'm sure." Cloud chuckled. "But he's a complete jackass. As soon as the next job is over I'm outta here."  
  
"Ohhh."  
  
Cloud looked up at the young girl. "Why do you guys stick around? Why do you let him talk to you the way he does?"  
  
Jessie shrugged. "We're used to it by now."  
  
"You shouldn't have to be.." He mumbled.  
  
"I know but it's just how he is. He may act harsh and rude but we know deep down he's a kind and decent man who is doing what he believes is right. We're his friends and together we'll defeat Shinra and make Midgar a better place." Jessie told him. "Why don't you stay Cloud?"  
  
He blinked and frowned thinking if he'd heard her right. "Stay? With Avalanche?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah.become a member and we can fight Shinra together. With you on our side we'll definitely be able to save the Planet."  
  
Cloud shook his head. "Jess.I can't stay. I've got other jobs lined up and.."  
  
She leaned forward a bit. "I'm sure you have but they can't be as important as saving the Planet." There was desperation in her voice. "It would be a big help."  
  
".I don't really want to talk about this. Sorry." Cloud looked away from her.  
  
Jessie sat back in her seat downhearted. "I.understand."  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. They kept their heads down and didn't say a word until they left the building.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean to upset you." Cloud said once they stepped out of the Bar.  
  
Jessie smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. Say, do you want to go into that weapons shop?"  
  
Cloud looked to where the shop was across from the bar. He could scope out for a new sword and better armour. "Yeah okay."  
  
Sector 6 - Park  
  
An hour later they arrived at the park outside Wall Market. Jessie was sitting on the swing and Cloud was pushing her gently.  
  
"So what did you think of Wall Market?" Jessie asked grinning at Cloud behind her.  
  
"It was very.interesting." He answered pushing her when she got closer to him.  
  
She laughed. "Interesting? That doesn't sound too good."  
  
Cloud shrugged. "It was a mix of danger and excitement.if you can call it that."  
  
"Don't worry next time I'll take you somewhere nice." Jessie said looking back at him. "Also I wanted to say.."  
  
"What?" Cloud asked stopping her swing.  
  
She blushed slightly. "I wanted to thank you again for helping me at the Reactor when my leg was stuck."  
  
Cloud sighed. "Okay, okay you've thanked me three times already. It's no big deal."  
  
"It's a big deal to me." She blurted out standing from the swing. "Cloud if you hadn't been there the others wouldn't have noticed that my leg was stuck and I would have blown up with that Reactor."  
  
Cloud walked around the swing and held onto her shoulders. "Well the important thing is that you're safe now."  
  
Jessie smiled sadly gazing into his bright eyes. Cloud continued to hold her and look into her hazel eyes. There was anticipation and doubt in her eyes but also a shy wanting in her hazel depths. Her skin began to turn pink again and her thin lips were parted slightly. Cloud leaned down and closed his lips over hers softly. Jessie blinked then closed her eyes enjoying his flavour. He could feel her trembling in his arms and could tell she was holding her breath. Jessie's hands rested against his hard chest feeling his heartbeat beneath it his polar neck jumper.  
  
Cloud pulled away slightly and grinned down at her. "Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.  
  
She blinked trying to snap back to reality. "Huh? Oh.no.no I don't. Biggs and I dated but that was years ago." She looked up at the mercenary. "What about you.are you seeing anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jessie smiled. "That's nice." She glanced around the park and her eyes focused on the teddy bear slide. "Lets sit under there."  
  
Cloud looked to where she was gesturing and saw the slide. He grinned lazily and led her under it. Once there he sat on the cold floor his back resting against the underside of the slide. Jessie sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulders. They sat there in silence for a long while waiting for one of them to make a move. The air was cool and Jessie had goose bumps all over her skin. She shivered slightly and snuggled closer to Cloud.  
  
Her heart was pumping; she never imaged being in this type of situation with Cloud. Under no circumstances did she realise that he was attracted to her. Sure he talked to her in the past but never indicated that he was interested in her on a personal level. She was so excited and felt giddy with joy but she couldn't help being so nervous. What if she disappointed him? What if, once he kissed her again he'd realise what a horrible mistake he was making and want her to stay away from him forever?  
  
Stop it Jessie! She scolded herself. You're just being ridiculous now! If he didn't like you then he wouldn't even be under here with you. He wouldn't even have agreed to go out with you, you ditz!  
  
Cloud looked down at her and grinned then put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. He then reached out and placed his finger under her chin, then leaned forward. His lips brushed against hers softly, then harder, tasting the wine that she had consumed earlier at the bar.  
  
"Cloud.." She whispered against his lips.  
  
He deepened the kiss by leaning closer to her and holding her tightly. Jessie moaned into his mouth, her eyes shut. She reached up and slid her thumb across his cheek, enjoying the feel of his baby soft skin.  
  
Jessie couldn't believe that this was happening. Cloud was actually kissing her and he seemed to be enjoying it. She was overwhelmed by happiness and nervousness. She had always imagined that Cloud would kiss really hard but he was really gentle with her and was taking his time in tasting her and letting her sample him. Delicious.  
  
A warm, wet tongue invited itself into Clouds mouth and he was more than a little surprise by her sudden burst of confidence. He didn't respond for a while and let her tongue gently probe his mouth. She noticed that he hadn't react to her actions so whimpered into his cavern to get him to respond. Cloud smirked then began massaging her tongue with his as the hand on her shoulder moved round to her back.  
  
Jessie shrugged out of her cardigan then pressed herself closer to him. Jessie could feel her head swimming with thirst she wanted to stay like this forever.it felt so good.too good.  
  
Cloud raised a hand to her pale shoulder, slipped his finger under the thin strap of her dress and dragged it slowly down her arm then did the same with the other so that her shoulders were completely bare and the dress was being held up by her pert breasts. He pulled his lips away from hers and looked down at the young genius. Her eyes were still shut, her cheeks were flaming red and her mouth was open slightly. She looked as though she was picturing the kiss in her mind and watching her like that with her hair hanging down her face made him realise that she wasn't just cute.she was beautiful.  
  
Jessie opened her eyes slightly and gazed drowsily into Clouds bright pools. Cloud grinned then lowered his lips to her shoulder, kissing the skin there. She had a soapy, clean smell to her, which was refreshing, and she tasted sweet and innocent. Jessie shivered at his touch, her breath was growing rapid and her whole body was tingling from excitement. She'd never gone this far before and it felt so invigorating.  
  
Cloud dipped his tongue into her collarbone and gently sucked on the skin while his free hand came back round to cup her light breasts. Jessie gasped and bit her lip hard as Cloud flicked her nipple through the fabric. He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. She stared back him but this time he noticed something very distant in her eyes.it was misty with yearning.a yearning that was so strong he could feel it.  
  
He kissed her briefly and her tongue instantly meet his then he brought his hands back to her dress and pulled it down watching as her petite breasts came into view. He grinned and looked at her. Jessie felt like she was going to explode no one ever saw her breasts before and from the expression on Clouds face he liked what he was looking at. She held her breath as his gentle hand held onto her left globe; her nipple instantaneously hardened. He leaned down and she gasped as his lips closed over her rigid nub.  
  
Jessie moaned as his tongue flickered against her and she ran her fingers through his hair. As his mouth worked on her left breast, his hand began groping the right until that nipple was as hard as the other one. Jessie bit her lip as she felt her feminine area twitch. Hastily she pulled Cloud up and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. She greedily sucked on his lips while rubbing her thumbs on his jawbone.  
  
Cloud held her close. He knew that this was too much for her. She was shaking uncontrollably and her breathing was too haggard. Over-excitement and nervousness was beginning to show in her and he could tell that she'd never been this far before and wasn't ready for this much attention.  
  
Cloud pulled his lips away from her and rested her head to his chest. They stayed that way for a long while until he felt her breathing return to normal and her burning skin begin to cool down again. He kissed her head and rested his cheek in her hair.  
  
".Maybe we should.." Jessie began, her voice croaky.  
  
".Stop." He finished. "You're not ready for this yet Jess.." Cloud said quietly pulling back from her a little to look into her timid eyes; the passion was fading away.  
  
She looked away from him. "I'm sorry.."  
  
Cloud smiled and kissed her. "Don't worry about it." He reached down and pulled her dress back up, sliding the thin straps back on her shoulders. Cloud stood and held his hand out to her. "We should get back."  
  
Jessie's heart twitched. He was so nice to her. She'd never met a guy like him before. "Okay."  
  
Back In Sector 7  
  
A little while later they arrived at Tifa's bar, 7th Heaven. Cloud pulled Jessie into his arms outside the bar and kissed her eagerly. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.  
  
"I had a great night Jess. Thanks for taking me out." Cloud murmured against her lips.  
  
Jessie grinned into his turquoise eyes. "I had fun too. We should do it again sometime." She suggested.  
  
"Okay then how about after we blow up the No. 5's Reactor. I could take you outside Midgar." He offered.  
  
She blinked. "Outside Midgar?"  
  
He nodded standing up straight. "Yeah. We could look at the sky and stars.maybe we could even visit Kalm."  
  
Her eyes lit up enthusiastically. "Really? You'd take me to Kalm?"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
Jessie jumped into Clouds arms and embraced him. "Oh that would be wonderful Cloud!"  
  
"Okay it's a date." He set her down. "Well.we better get some rest. Big day tomorrow! I'm gonna stay out here for a little while."  
  
She nodded and gave him a quick peck. "Okay. So I'll see you in the morning."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Jessie."  
  
"Goodnight Cloud."  
  
Epilogue - The Next Night  
  
"Cloud! Wait for me!!" Tifa cried but Cloud had already dashed through the gate and was speeding up the metal stairs. He couldn't believe what was happening! Damn that Shinra! While he'd been off finding Tifa at Don Corneos with Aeris, they'd been planning to attack the support structure that held the Sector 7 Plate above the slums. Somehow they'd found out that Avalanche's hideout was in sector 7 and planned to crush it literally by dropping the plate onto the slums killing everyone who lived there.  
  
Avalanche must have been trying to stop them but Wedge was already dead now, thrown off the pillar over a hundred and fifty feet high. Cloud could hear the fighting and preyed that Jessie and the others were still okay.  
  
He rushed up the stairs killing the soldiers that came to attack him. His heart raced as he continued his ascension. He remembered the last time he saw Jessie when they had attacked the No. 5 Reactor. She had been upset that her fake ID's didn't work and that they'd almost got caught when they were on the train early this morning.  
  
"I'm sorry. The ID scan problem was all my fault. I made your card special...So that's why it happened. I put my heart into making it. But I failed. Next time, I'll give you something more decent. I'll be back at the hideout in my research room working on it." She explained fixing him with a saddened gaze.  
  
Cloud watched her and she studied him. "Don't beat yourself up. I'll catch you later."  
  
Jessie nodded and ran to the exit and that was the last time he saw her.  
  
As Cloud turned the corner he saw Jessie lying on the metal steps in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was open a little. He grimaced as he assessed the damage. It looked as though she had been shot a few time once in her arm, another in her upper left leg and twice in her stomach. She was covered in cuts and had a huge gash on her forehead that would definitely leave a scar. He knelt down to her and checked her pulse. It was faint but she was still alive. Her skin was deathly pale and her face was almost covered in her thick blood.  
  
"Jessie?!" Cloud called desperately. "Can you hear me?"  
  
Moaning she opened her eyes and grinned slightly when she focused on his face. "Cloud...I'm glad.I could talk with you.one last.time.."  
  
He gathered her limp body in his arms carefully trying not to hurt her too much. Jessie winced slightly in pain. "Don't say 'last'." He pleaded.  
  
She shook her head. "That's.all right.. Because.of our actions.many people died.this probably.is our punishment.."  
  
"It's not your fault Jessie. It's that Shinra! They're no good! It's not anyone's fault but theirs." Cloud cried.  
  
"Mmm.you sound like one of us.one of Avalanche.." She smiled sadly. "Don't worry.about me Cloud, you've got to help.Barret. He's fighting them alone.he needs you.."  
  
Cloud looked down at her in earnest. "But you."  
  
She shook her head. "Look at me Cloud. I'm a.goner. Don't worry about me.just help Barret.please.." Jessie whispered.  
  
Cloud nodded and touched her face with his fingertips. "Be strong." He said gravely.  
  
She smiled. "I.will.."  
  
He bent down and kissed her bloody lips; her response was weak. Cloud pulled back and reached into his pocket and pulled out another small flower and placed it in her hands. "I said I'd get you another one."  
  
She gazed at the flower then at Cloud. "Thank.you.."  
  
He stood and took one long last look at the dying beauty. "I won't forget you." He said before turning and running up the stairs leaving her behind.  
  
Jessie watched as he disappeared then let the tears she'd been holding back fall freely down her face. There was so much she was going to miss out. The end of Shinra.the saving of the Planet.the liberation of Midgar.and Cloud.. She looked at the white flower he'd given her then grinned slowly closing her eyes.letting death take her away.  
  
*  
  
Cloud stood behind Tifa both watching Barret screaming at the wreck that used to be Sector 7. They had failed in their attempt at stopping Shinra before they could destroy the support structure. Now the structure was destroyed and the Plate had collapsed on top of the Sector 7 slums crushing anyone who was still there.  
  
"MAR---LE---NE!!" Barret roared trying to shoot his way through the wreck but it was impossible. There was nothing left and almost all of Avalanche had been wiped out.including Jessie.  
  
Cloud frowned in anger. She didn't deserve that kind of fate.none of those unfortunate people did and it was all Shinra's doing. He closed his eyes acknowledging the pain in his heart.the demise of the young genius and he silently vowed to keep his promise. He'd never forget her..  
  
End..  
  
Authors Notes  
  
So what did you think? Let me know!  
  
Thanks for Reading!  
  
^_^  
  
SELINA 


End file.
